User talk:Rodney16
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 20th Century Fox Film Corporation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Snelfu (talk) 08:55, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey, are you rod1014? Just asking. Caidin Film Company The Caidin Film Company is a legitimate company. It's just unfortunate that it happens to have a name in common with someone who has been spamming fan fiction on several wikis, so naturally he's going to try to put in fan fiction relating to himself on that page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:34, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Good work On undoing Raycinfer's fanfiction and thank you for recognizing it. I've had to deal with him on other wikias especially the DVD wikia I own. It's best to make a report on the VSTF about his fan-fiction vandalism.Muzzarino 18:45, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, thanks. --Rodney16 (talk) 18:55, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Finally, the owner blocked him from here. We can finally continue on our quests, but his ban expires in a week on Logopedia since he was set to a 3 month ban.--Muzzarino 18:26, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, you better keep an eye out on Logopedia. --Rodney16 (talk) 18:50, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::I get notified when he makes changes. I'll undo his edits until he's banned.--Muzzarino 18:55, March 16, 2016 (UTC) A Paramount Paperweight About this image... http://closinglogogroup.wikia.com/wiki/File:Imagejfjfnnfn.jpg For two hours, it existed on Paramount Home Media Distribution/Other, with the caption "The logo at caidin's office". Other than the non-Caidin Film Company Caidin junk STILL NOT GOING AWAY, I too don't think a picture of a Paramount paperweight belongs there. So what should we do about the picture? Magnetic1977 (talk) 23:43, April 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Contact Muzzarino about this. Whenever I see a fake image or doesn't belong here, I contact the user to delete the image if it doesn't belong in CLG Wiki. UPDATE: Actually it got deleted. --Rodney16 (talk) 09:36, April 4, 2018 (UTC) MTM Enterprises TMTMS print I spotted an red print of MTM found at The Vintage Television Archive video, on youtube, MTM (1971)/Viacom (1976) logos, info? Logopedia Normally I would've made my own blog on here, but I've been blocked on Logopedia only for two weeks. And personally, I have decided to move away from Logopedia after my expiration and decided to do other things than being on some type of logo fandom page. Not sure what am I gonna do though. --Rodney16 (talk) 08:05, September 8, 2019 (UTC) :As your friend, I think I know the reason for this. Don't take this the wrong way, but you are telling the vandals off in the edit summaries, sometimes in caps-lock. It is my duty to tell you that you have made the wrong choice. And to be completely honest, you probably won't be offered administration on Logopedia after this. :I understand that you are frustrated at this, but I recommend that you should keep your cool when dealing with situations like those. Since you're not blocked here on Closing Logo Group Wiki, my advice would be to revert vandalism without a word in the edit summaries to lessen the possibility of any vandals coming back. :One last thing, I send my apologies if I offended you in any way during my explanation about your block. --TPercival (talk) 08:19, September 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks. I might do something else instead of being on Logopedia after the 2 week ban. And after learning about Nate Spidgewood back in 2017, I learned the best thing is to ignore him/remove any comments from him/screencap to kiwi-farms and just continue on what I'm doing in real life. --Rodney16 (talk) 08:23, September 8, 2019 (UTC) :::That's the spirit. Best of luck to you, Rodney. Sorry it had to come to this. Snelfu (talk) 04:20, September 9, 2019 (UTC) ::::Hello, just saw your message here. I apologize that I had to block you last week, I hope you got my message and realize why I did. I realize you are upset, but you do not have to stop using Logopedia. It is your decision whether you want to continue editing or not, but I believe you can change for the better if you try. NYC–101 00:00, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Not again I can't believe you got yourself blocked on Logopedia once more. Using inappropriate language and phrases like "WILL YOU STOP?" got you into this. As your founder of Company Bumpers Wiki, Warner Bros. Entertainment Wiki, Sony Pictures Entertainment Wiki and Trailer Transcripts Wiki, it is my duty to inform that you have made the wrong choice. I don't hold a grudge against you on those sites, because you are one of my trusted friends. Since you have been blocked twice over there, and to be completely honest, you probably won't be offered administration after this. I understand that you are ticked off, but try to keep your cool when dealing with users. Next time, don't leave such comments like this in the edit summary box or on their message walls, because this will keep encouraging them to carry on, report this to the admins or on users reports. All I telling you is be very careful when you word messages. --TPercival (talk) 07:00, October 31, 2019 (UTC) ::You know, I'm just getting the hell outta Logopedia, 'cause I do NOT belong in the Logopedia community crap. Just tell them to leave me alone or I'm gonna commute suicide on the internet. --Rodney16 (talk) 07:26, October 31, 2019 (UTC) :::I'm not going to do, but all I can say to you is, farewell, my friend. :( --TPercival (talk) 07:41, October 31, 2019 (UTC) ::::Alright, this has gone beyond too far. I was going to give you a third chance, and now I see "tell them to leave me alone or I'm gonna commit suicide on the internet". Do you know how insensitive that remark is? I have unfortunately had friends who have committed suicide, so just to see that remark is extremely insulting to me. There was a time where I had high hopes for you, but based on your behavior, it's time for you to move on, for good. Goodbye Rodney. NYC–101 15:26, November 3, 2019 (UTC)